Existence
by Malicious Memoir
Summary: [AxelxOC][Formerlly 'Losing all Sanity'] I'm here 'cause I don't exist, according to the redheaded dork. But that can't be right. I'm the only on that's not a Nobody here. There has to be another reason. Call it a hunch, but Axel's responsible.
1. Prologue: Kilanè

**Existence**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Prologue Chapter:**

**Kilanè**

**---------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Insert disclaimer here.**

**Wait, you mean I actually have to say it?**

**"I do not own KH2 or any of its related trademarks and characters, etc. "**

**BUT. The plot and OC's are mine. **

_**Got it memorized?**_

_**--------------------------------------------------- **_

Kilanè.

Heh. Were my parents drunk when they were naming me? What was it, French? Definitely not from Japan, which was where my parents were from.

Though it's not like I could ask them now. They were both off in their own little world- my father in the hospital, and my mother dead. Geez, I just figured how depressing that sounded. Next thing you know, I'm gonna be rattling on about suicide.

As if.

Guess I'm not the 'let's-wallow-in-self-pity' type. Actually, I'm too confident in myself for my own good. Ironically, I find that a good thing.

Heh.

But I guess life's not as depressing as I made it sound. I've got a lovely home—some loft in some condo, a lovely family- my good for nothing sister, and my lovely, lovely education. Strangely enough, I'm passing with 'flying colors'. Yeah, my marks are so sky-high I swear some of my teachers stalk me. No a comforting thought, I assure you.

I stifled a yawn and looked up from my current sketch, eyes straining on the door, ears trying to listen. Oh god, was my sister home? Maybe. I heard something like the door opening. As quickly and silently as I could, I closed my sketchbook and turned off the lights, slipping under the covers and pretending to sleep.

And as I pretended, I waited, trying to listen. No, it was probably my always-over-active imagination. No one was home but me. Lovely. Frowning, I got up to turn on the lights again. When the lights flickered on, I froze. It felt like someone was watching me. Oh joy, the cliché! I put on an angry, and very frightening (one of my best) scowl and turned around, ready to yell and swear at whoever dared to sneak up on me. But no one was there, just my reflection in the mirror.

Oh god, I'm so stupid. And partially insane. You know, I swear I could hear voices that aren't really there. Heh. I stared at my reflection, half amused at myself.

See, I think I'm absolutely ugly. But everyone else says that I'm pretty, or at least so cute, I might as well be called adorable. So I'll just stick myself in between; average. My eyes are sort of narrow, though that comes with being Asian, I guess. Well, it gives me one hell of a glare. My friends say that its wrath could be felt even in a five mile radius. Cute.

My cheeks are sort of chubby—you know, like baby fat? So now I look much younger than I am- 16. So when I smile...or at least smirk (smiling's just not my thing) I have dimples. Oh joy.

I'm sort of big-boned. Like I have a completely flat stomach and everything, but my shoulders are kind of broad, and my ribs are kind of big. Heh. I seem kind of boring—like I said, average, but for some reason I always have this fierce thing going about me. Maybe its because I'm usually scowling, or glaring.

I could be very feminine if I chose that type of style, but I didn't. My hair's short- to my shoulders, maybe a little longer. The fringe in front must fall to about my nose, but I brush it slightly off to the side, so people can at least see my glare. (Even if its one-eyed—I just realized how long the front part of my hair actually was!)

I quirked my lip, tugging at my hair—and then I heard it again. The door opening. I turned off the lights again, and ducked under the covers. This time I heard footsteps and grumbling. Yes, my sister's home. I heard her footsteps draw near, and my bedroom door opening. I cracked open an eyelid, just a slit. She was glaring in my direction, meaning she'd had a bad day. Good, 'cause if she caught me awake at this ungodly hour, I'd have been nagged and lectured to death. The door closed again, and I let out my breath.

Though I guess I should be going to sleep. I've still got school tomorrow, and my lovely sister won't be pleased to figure that I've been falling asleep in class again. What does it matter? I'd still be getting good marks. Half the stuff they teach me there I already know, and the other half I can figure out on my own. Heh.

But I fell asleep anyways, and not for the good of my education. Hell, I was tired. Guess beating up a few guys does that to you, eh?


	2. Simply Lacking Existence

**Existence**

**-----------------------------------------**

**First Chapter:**

**Simply Lacking Existence**

**---------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Insert disclaimer here.**

**Wait, you mean I actually have to say it?**

**"I do not own KH2 or any of its related trademarks and characters, etc. "**

**BUT. The plot and OC's are mine. **

**_Got it memorized?_**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks and Comments to Reviewers;**

**I guess I should thank fire spirit for being the ONLY ONE WHO EFFING BOTHERED TO REVIEW.**

**Thanks. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

I can't breathe.

The hell?

I opened my eyes, half expecting to find myself with my head buried in my pillow, trying to block out my sister's nagging.

Instead, I was under water.

Am I? I can't really tell. See, I'm sort of floating—I wave my arms and legs around, but I touch nothing. I can't breathe either. That makes sense right?

I just can't see. Everything around me is black. All I can see are my own limbs, trying to find something solid to hold onto.

Ok, now I'm starting to panic. I swam in all directions, but was always met with the same nothingness. I tried swimming upwards, but I never surfaced, so I became unsure of which way _is_ up. Joy, now I'm confusing myself.

And the poor, confused me continued to swim, frantically-ish searching for something to climb, or at least an end to the water. I was running out of breath.

And in the most clichéd way, I heard a voice.

No, it's not the schizophrenia-induced voices I hear every so often. I hope.

And then I saw a hand reach down, not so very far from me. Dammit, the surface was just a bit ahead!

Stupid.

At the moment, I didn't give a damn about who the arm belonged to. It seemed like it was reaching for me; trying to help? Eagerly I kicked upwards, grabbing onto the hand. Amazingly, it pulled me up with what seemed like little effort.

Guess water makes me lighter. Heh.

My head broke through the surface first, and I took what I assumed was the biggest breath ever. I let go of the hand, and helped myself from there.

I guess that's how I am- use help when I need it, and become an independent bitch when I don't. Heh.

And even so, I let whoever it was that pulled me up help me out, just a little.

Well, waking up underwater _does_ make you sort of dizzy. Especially since you can't breath! (Indignant hmph) I stumbled a little, but caught myself before I could fall and do myself some damage.

Blinking the water out of my eyes, I turned on the person who helped me, glare set and ready. Didn't I tell you that I'm a bitch?

"Who are you and where the fuck am I!" I hissed, crossing my arms over my chest. Strangely enough, that's my...erm, 'battle stance'. It's always good to surprise the enemy.

"My, what foul language." The figure flinched slightly. I quirked a brow. Funny, no one's ever made that comment before. Maybe they were all too scared to. Heh.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" I persisted.

A sigh. "Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He pointed a finger to his head, as if making a point. What a dork.

"And my other question?"

"Your name first, m'lady." I couldn't see his face, but I could...feel him smirking.

"Kilanè." And I waited for the comments about how 'unique' her name was. They always came when I introduced myself. And every time, I shut them up with a nasty comment of my own. I was a quick thinker.

"Cute." I could feel him mocking me now. I fought back a growl—something unusual I can do.

"Where. The. Fuck. Am. I?" I asked, slowing my words. For all I knew, he was mentally retarded and didn't get my question.

"You are in Nothingness."

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"What the fuck?" I tilted my head, contemplating. Nothingness?

Sanity level depleting to zero.

"The world where those who no longer exist reside." Cute, Axel was trying to sound intelligent.

"That doesn't make sense." I grumbled

"Why won't it? It's just as I said." He continued. I just frowned.

"'Cause I do exist. See?" I poked my self in the arm. Hey, look, my finger didn't go through!

"That's not how it works. See, nothing can truly disappear- just change forms- or end up somewhere else." He paused, as if letting it sink in. Oh come on, that was something I learned in eight grade science. Give me something harder, will ya? "And when you faded-"

"Faded?" I cut him off, repeating that word.

"Yes, faded. When a Nobody's other is-"

And again, I had to cut him off. He must hate me by now. "Do I look like a nobody to you?" And here comes my cocky side. Right, I wasn't exactly the most popular at school, but I was definitely somebody; an infamous bitch who's wrath is a thousand times worst than that of Hell's, as the legend says. Heh.

"You may be, but you don't know it." Huh? That doesn't make much sense either. It seemed like he caught my confusion, 'cause he started to explain.

My old confusion was replaced with a new one as he talked of Heartless and Nobodies, how they're formed, and all that lovely shit.

"And you're..."

"A Nobody. So is everyone else here." I blinked again.

"And they all belong to this Organization XIII?" He nodded.

"The Organization consists of high ranking Nobodies, and-"

"You said that already." This time, I could feel him glare. I smirked in return. "And from what I gather, the low-ranking Nobodies looked like messed up things in white." He nodded. "And I don't look like that. And if I were a Nobody, wouldn't I be part of this Organization?" As much as that made sense, nothing clicked.

"I guess...but then why are you here?"

"Good question."


	3. Hell has no Wrath like a Woman's Fury

**Existence**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Second Chapter:**

**Hell has no Wrath like a Women's Fury**

**(Especially Kilanè's)**

**---------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: Insert disclaimer here.**

**Wait, you mean I actually have to say it?**

**"I do not own KH2 or any of its related trademarks and characters, etc. "**

**BUT. The plot and OC's are mine. **

**_Got it memorized?_**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks and Comments to Reviewers;**

**N/A **

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

It's not right to say that I've exactly been a perfect little angel in my erm...'past life'. Or reality. Whichever way, it still works.

I may _look_ average, but I'm sure as hell not.

I'm actually famous- er, infamous. For several things. My grades being one—something that doesn't matter to me anyways.

The second? My anger.

And lucky Axel here. He gets to see it first hand.

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO WAY OUT!" Over-reacting? Nah. Frustrated? Possibly. Pissed off?

...What, you stupid?

He backed away, putting his hands up in defense. I still can't see his face 'cause of that damned hood (though I'm assuming he's doing that 'cause he's horrifically deformed- like Phantom of the Opera, or something.) but I can imagine his eyes widening in fear.

I love my temper. Seriously. It gets me far in life.

"W-well, like I said it. No exit. Got it memorized?"

"YES I FUCKEN MEMORIZED IT YOU DORK!" I yelled, surely getting the attention of what-other Nobodies here. And alas, this was proven when I heard a distant, 'Well, Axel just got pwn by his own line.' I saw him flinch again at my 'foul language'.

"What, are you on PMS or something?" He gave an exasperated sigh.

"I can't have PMS if I DON EXIST!" I have to stop making sense once in a while.

"Will you just calm down! Just a little!" Bet you he's never had to deal with a girl before.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a seething, absolutely frightening look- a growl and a death glare all included in the package. I guess he found this 'calming down', as he seemed a bit more satisfied.

"Well, the dead can't come back to life, can they?"

I was about to cut in with a comment about black magic, but he stopped me.

"Naturally- without magic."

I nodded.

"Well...'not existing', or having Faded, is like being dead."

And that started me again.

"I AM NOT DEAD!"

I heard him make a sort of strangled sound, like 'iuunngee'.

"For all I care, you could be 'Death' himself, 'cause of that stupid hood of yours." I muttered, staring disdainfully at the said object. "I'd like to believe that the person I'm taking my frustration on has a face."

"If only it were sexual frustration." Mutter, mutter.

I swear a few veins popped. I raised my fist and smacked him upside the head.

There was a very disturbingly echoey 'OW' that rang out through the whole Nothingness, and I even noticed a few crow-ish things flutter off the dead branches.

"Men, I swear!" I threw up my arms and rolled my eyes.

I heard a small whimper and I turned back to Axel, and raised a brow.

Ok, so he wasn't deformed or anything.

Truth is, he's kind of cute. Not that it changes anything, but at least I know that I hadn't been saved by some guy with half a face or something.

Heh.

He was nursing the bruise on his forehead, which, in all its purple glory, clashed badly against his ultra-bright red hair—which looks like he'd been electrocuted many times, without being singed.

"Women, I swear!" He retorted when he caught me looking at him. I stuck out my tongue. Childish, but it gets the message across without profanity.

"And I'll have to deal with you for eternity. Lord, save me!"

That stopped me.

"Eternity!" My eyes were wide—as wide as they could get. Lovely. Just lovely. I will not stay here forever dammit!

"Well- yea. No exit, remember?" He pointed his finger to his head again, making sure not to touch the bruise, which was strangely enough, almost gone.

At least he didn't use the 'got it memorized?' line. Hmph.

My eye kind of twitched a little. "Dork."

He blinked at my calm response.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE STUCK HERE WITH YOU DORKS FOR ETERNITY!" I screamed, set off again.

"Oh boy."


End file.
